The Adventure Teams
This is the Page of the Adventure Teams from everyones favorite crossovers. The Jungle Adventure Crew # Simba #Nala #Timon and Pumbaa #King Julien, Maurice and Mort #Terk and Tantor #Louis #Genie #Sebastien #King Louie #Fu Dog #Rutt & Tuke #Roger Rabbit Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team #Jeffrey Dragonheart #Jaden Yuki and Winged Kuribohhttp://jadensadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Berkeley_Beetles #Jeffrey's Pikachu #Alexis Rhodes #Jeffrey's Meowth #Berkeley Beetles #Nathan #Scamper and Brain #Mitsuki #Cheshire Cat #Tai and Agumon #Nails the Spider #Matt and Gabumon #The Mask #Sora and Biyomon #Bartok the Bat #Mimi and Palmon #Jesse Anderson and Ruby Carbuncle #Izzy and Tentomon #Mavis #Thundara Wolf #Joe and Gomamon #Manny, Ellie and Peaches #T.K. and Patomon #Sid the Sloth #Kari and Gatomon #Diego, Shira, Diego Jr., and Tammy #Batty Koda #Crash & Eddie #Patch and Collette #Louis the Molehog #Shining Armor and Princess Cadence #Mushu #Xion #Shadow, Chance, Sassy and Delilah #Bolt, Mittens and Rhino #Mei and Gabu #Sam & Max #Brandy and Mr. Whiskers #Stuart Little, Margalo, Snowbell and Monty #Blaze the cat #Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private #Kiva (KivaMarieTurbo1) #Puss in Boots #Jiji #Buck the Weasel #Zoe Cruger (Zoe Liddel) #Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike #Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo #WALL-E and EVE #Charlie and Itchy #Veemon #Gloria the Glam, Penny the Wild, Amy the Smart and Flora the Shy (Zoe Liddel) #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Tom and Jerry #Osmosis Jones and Drix #Sabrina Spellman and Salem #Baby Tiragon #Figaro #Babs Seed #Gonzo the Great #Rizzo the Rat #Granny Sloth #Impmon #Aqua #B.E.N. #May #Leonardo #Raphael #Michaelangelo #Donatello #Splinter #Atticus Rhodes #Robin #Starfire #Cyborg #Beast Boy #Raven #Godzilla #Team Go-Getters #Spiky-eared Pichu #Kitty Katswell #Dudley Puppy #Discord #Gru #Margo #Edith #Agnes #Lea 76859Thomas, Stuingtion and GTPS2's Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team # Thomas the Tank Engine #Twilight Sparkle (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Percy the Small Green Engine #Pinkie Pie (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #James the Red Engine #Rarity (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Gordon the Big Blue Engine #Rainbow Dash (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Henry the Green Engine #Fluttershy (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Toby the Tram Engine #Applejack (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Edward the Blue Engine #Emily the large Stirling Single Engine #Bash, Dash and Ferdinand the Logging Locos #Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (also members of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Luke the Irish Narrow Gauge Tank Engine #Spike (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Heckle and Jeckle #Charlie the Playful Engine #Sophie and Sky #Hiro the Japanese Engine #Paxton #Cool McCool #Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (also members of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine #Victor the Cuban Narrow Gauge Engine #Kevin the four-wheeled Crane #Stanley the Silver Tank Engine #Skarloey #Rheneas #Sir Handel #Peter Sam #Rusty #Duncan #Duck #Donald and Douglas #Oliver and Toad Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Disney characters